


It's Our Lives

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [110]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Concerts, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Intended to take place in 'Create' by insaneshadowfangirl





	It's Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

"Well, here we are!" Wally announced cheerfully, getting out of the car.

"Finally!"

As Sammy gave his stiff limbs a good stretch, Susie moved to help Norman step out. Only a moment later, Thomas's van pulled up, and the mechanic got out, accompanied by Shawn, Allison, Grant, and Thomas's girlfriend Gina.

"So what got you two into Bon Jovi in the first place?" asked Norman.

"It was Wally's doing," Thomas explained. "When I first introduced him to Gina, he made a joke about us living on a prayer. After hearing the song, we found we liked the band's music."

The group made their way inside, stopping to grab some snacks and bottles of water.

"I've been meaning to ask," Gina remarked. "What did you do with those extra tickets? Obviously, you weren't going to let them go to waste."

"Gave them to Henry, since he told me he'd be able to find someone to go with him."

"Not Aaron, I hope," Sammy deadpanned.

"In case you've forgotten, no one's heard from him in several years," Susie reminded her fiancé. "And there's been no sign of Alanna, Lauren, Floyd, Les, Wolfgang...come to think of it, a lot of the people we once worked with are missing."

"Think we should get restraining orders filed against Joey?"

Before anyone could reply to Grant's comment, a loud cheer echoed through the stadium as the band took the stage.


End file.
